FOU D’ AMOUR
by FUCKEDSOULSarchived
Summary: [madly in love] Where a boy falls keen of a girl who keeps her stories to herself. [ COPYRIGHT 2016 -FUCKEDSOULS] [SKAM X TEEN WOLF] [CHRIS X KIRA] [SEASONS ?]
1. PROLOGUE

"JUST BECAUSE WE'RE NOT ALONE, YOU ECHO WORDS YOU'VE HEARD."

"Why are you so mysterious Kira?"

"I don't know, is it a good thing or bad?"

"Personally, I think it's hot."

arden cho as kira yukimura

herman tømmeraas as chris schistad

teen wolf cast as themselves

skam cast as themselves

WARNING: This book will include the act of sex, drinking, drugs, swearing. As it does in the tv series, and same goes for teen wolf. 

LOADS OF SEX.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither of the shows. I only own the plot of the story.

Okay I always use Arden/Kira for everything but it's my thing. Go on my page I use Asian people. I can't help it bc she's such an angel.

This is also a skam show based, including russ busses. I want this to be more of a reality than fiction.

-jenn


	2. SOUNDTRACK

"WE'VE BOTH GOT A MILLION BAD

HABITS TO KICK"

[SOUNDTRACK.]

i. a world alone by lorde; ii. single by the neighbourhood; iii. thinkin bout you by frank ocean; iv. alleyways by the neighbourhood; v. do I wanna know by arctic monkeys; vi. two weeks by grizzly bear; vii. cake by melanie martinez; viii. glory and gore by lorde; ix. bad girls by m.i.a.; x. hurts so good by astrid s; xi. million dollar bills by lorde; xii. fake love by drake; xiii. sit still, look pretty by daya; xiv. that's my girl by fifth harmony; xv. knew better/forever boy by ariana grande


	3. INTRODUCTION

WE'RE FINE WITH THIS.

KIRA YUKIMURA — was a girl who had many secrets, good or bad it doesn't matter. She's always walking around with a bracelet wrapped around her wrist, never off. Earbuds always in, the world always blocked. She didn't care if her Russ bus didn't have a sponsor, it just couldn't depict women like objects. That's why she was best friends with Noora Særte, the other feminist who could accept Kira's quirky personality. She never got with a boy, the only boy who kept her head turning was Isak. The closeted gay best friend trusted her with all his heart, and she did the same. She was an angel with secrets.

CHRISTOFFER SCHISTAD — was known as a fuck boy. They would pass each other in the hallways, quite often. He always would notice her music blasting from her earphones but never once thought about hooking up with her. Something about her would always catch his attention, someone, he couldn't just use. If Penetrator Chris was coming, girls would always swarm over him. He knew that Kira wasn't that gullible to fall for his looks. He was stupid enough that he had created such an image for himself.

Kira rushed to her first class noticing she was going to be marked tardy. She looked through her bag for her math homework, only to bumped into Chris.

"Woah, slow down babe," Chris said smiling while holding her petite shoulders in his hands.

"Don't call me babe, Christoffer," Kira said as she pushed past him.

"Kidding." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Bye Chris," Kira said as she waved her hands towards him.

"Bye babe." He winked at her, causing cringe.

She walked into her classroom and took a seat next to Noora.

"Uh, did you see this?" Noora asked as she held up her phone.

"See what?" Kira asked as she flipped through her notebook.

"Someone said you and Chris slept together, that he finally got the only girl who didn't want him." Noora read in disbelief.

"What about you?" I asked being offended.

"I'm with William, but that's not the point. Did you sleep with him?"

"No, no, no. I can't he is a fuck boy, you know me Noora." Kira said as she wrote down the equation on the board.

"That doesn't mean temptation is in your mind." She said smirking.

"It's not!" I gasp, covering my mouth.

"So, you're not a hormonal teenage girl?" She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well."

"You're a virgin, your mind is not developed," Noora said tapping her pen against the table.

"What? Noora, what I am saying is I don't want a used dick." She covered her mouth after the profanity.

"Most dicks are used." She nodded as she completed her work.

"Ha! Unless they're a virgin!" Kira said holding up her finger.

"Kira, I hope on your first time. The guy is experienced." Noora said getting up leaving for lunch.

"Guys, we're going to a party tonight!" Vilde exclaimed.

"What?" Kira asked then placed down her bag.

"Well in order to make our Russ Bus known, we have to intend the Penetrators party," Lydia explained.

"The Penetrators? As in Christoffer?" she asked disgustedly.

"Yeah, is he a problem?" Eva asked.

"Yes, a big fucking one." she smacked her hand against her head.

"I'm a big fucking one what?" Chris asked.

"Why are you even here?" she asked praying in her head for a boulder to knock him out.

"It is the lunch room." He said stating a fact.

"It is the lunch room." she mocked him.

"Okay, childish much," Chris said patting her on the head.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay later maybe?" he asked smirked while walking away.

"Fuck off."

"Way to not use swear words, Kira." Noora laughed as she ate her sandwich.

"Oh, fuck off."

"Anyways, we have some guys who might potentially hit on us." Allison explained, "So we have William who is taken, then Scott, Stiles, Issac, Liam, Theo, and lastly Chris."

"Okay, why would they potentially hit on us?" Kira asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"We're the only Russ Bus whose pants has been buttoned, except for Noora of course," Malia stated.

"Idiotic move, but smart at the same time," Sana commented.

"No, it's all around wrong. We should just go and be ourselves. I am not going to a party where I use my body, and plus I'm not finish with my English article." Kira stressed.

"She's scared because she's a virgin," Noora added.

"Don't be." Eva added, "Just please come, you can write about shit later."

"Fine, but nothing too slutty," Kira said giving up.

"It's not slutty its style," Eva smiled.

This is the shit I'm going to regret later.

Hello!! Okay, so I use Arden as a fc alot, but eh it's my book. I ship Kira and Chris so hard, it's unrealistic. It's not good, but eh. Yes, I name this chapter introduction because I felt like it just introduces the characters background story more. Chapter one hopefully will come tomorrow.

-jenn

author's notes:

This is where all my archived stories will be transferred to. This stories will be deleted off of Wattpad.


	4. ONE

"I DONT KNOW IF WE SHOULD 

BE ALONE TOGETHER."

KIRA WALKED DOWN THE COLD STREETS — and held her art book in her arms. She felt the cold breeze blow her hair in the wind. She was wearing her lacrosse sweater but in all honesty she felt like dying. She heard a car rolling up behind her.

"You need a ride?" a man asked, he looked out of his window. He looked about thirty or forty.

"No, thanks." she said flashing a fake smile.

"Oh come on, what kind of man would I be if I let a pretty girl freeze outside." He spoke as he got out of his car.

"You're kinda old, and probably used." Kira spoke as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, a girl who knows sass." He said smirking.

The wind made her shiver making it evident that she definitely didn't want to stand in the wind.

"Come on you're shivering to death." the man insisted and placed a hand on her hand.

"No, I'm fine honestly." she stressed.

"No it's alright." He added and opened the door for her.

"Oh there you are!" Kira turned around to see Chris getting out of his car walking towards them.

"And who are you?" the man asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Her boyfriend, Chris." He said wrapping his arm around me with a smile on his face.

I widened my eyes and tightened my grip on my art book.

"And who are you?" Chris asked with a smile on his face, obviously trying to be friendly.

"Peter Hale." He spoke with his raspy voice.

"Hm, I see. Okay, but I'm going to take her home now." Chris smiled and opened the door for me.

"No, you seem like a busy boy." Peter grabbed Kira's hand and held it.

"Come on Kira." Chris said and Kira quickly sat down in his car.

"Have a nice day Mr. Hale." Chris said rudely as he went to his car.

Chris closed the door and sighed he was glad that he didn't to have be in that situation any longer and that Kira didn't either.

"Thanks." Kira looked up and smiled.

"For what?" he asked as he started driving.

"Saving me from that guy." Kira smiled and flipped through her art book.

"You know you smile a lot for a girl with a lot of mysteries." Chris commented with a laugh.

"Well when you have a lot of mysteries you got to hide it." Kira joked as she pointed towards Eva's house.

"I don't know why we never hang out with each other." Chris smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Seriously? Chris, we're too different. None of the girls you hang with will except me, because I'll just be some other chick they would have to compete up against, they're all just trying to get laid. I'm not, I'm not looking for just a one night stand. I also don't need a boyfriend right now." She explained as well as she could.

"Maybe we can change it." He suggested as his shrugged his shoulders, thinking about the last sentence she said.

"Can't change what society expects." She checked her watch for the time.

"But society can always be wrong." Chris smirked as he took a turn.

"Uh, we're here now." she turned to Chris to give him a smile but ended up giving him a quick kiss.

As soon as she realized what just happened, she waved bye and left Chris with a shocked face. Kira's face expressed with anxious and happiness. Even with the amount of hate she has towards him, she can't ever get him off her mind.

She kissed me? She kissed me.

Chris smiled at the thought of her lips on his. Even if it was a quick one, it was exciting. Something he never felt from another girl. He chuckled at the thought and drove his way to his house.

"Hey Kira!" Eva greeted her at the door.

"It took you long enough." Malia commented as she walked to get more pizza.

"Sorry I had to get a ride." Kira placed her book down.

"From who?" Noora asked.

"Um, Chris."

"But I'm sitting right here." Chris commented as she waved her hands.

"Not you!" Kira threw a pillow at her.

"Did you guys make out?!" Lydia asked jumping.

"No, but I did something stupid." Kira bit her finger nails feeling corned.

"What did you do?" Sana asked with a motherly tone.

"I might've gave him a chaste kiss, in other words. I wasn't thinking, and that was fucking Chris Schistad." Kira complained.

"Okay, worst thing that could happen is that he tells everyone." Allison points out.

"And besides you can make it up to him at the party tonight. Show up in a sexy ass outfit and turn him on. Maybe make him fap, fap, fap a little." Malia pointed out.

"Okay one sexy but appropriate, and it will still turn him on. Second ew, no don't place that image in my head." Kira covered her face with her freshly black painted finger nails.

"Oh you'll know by tonight you and Chris will be the talk of the school tomorrow." Noora smirked.

"Come on the party starts in two hours there's eight girls who gotta get ready." Eva smirked and pulled Kira to the closet.

After at least thirty minutes, Kira picked out a black tight shirt with high waisted maroon shorts. She finally figured out that heels weren't her best friend and that she needed to stick to converse. Her make up was glittering thanks to Lydia, and she looked great.

"Now time to show Chris your flower!" Malia excited.

"Woah, no. Let's hope I'll be sober." Kira winked.

"You won't." Sana whispered as the walked to Chris's house.

"You guys, Kira will be happy, in bed." Noora joked while almost getting smacked by Kira.

"You guys drive me nuts." Kira smiled as the walked down to Chris's place.

Okay, um I lied. I was going to update this sooner but I got lazy. I did have my ideas in mind, but my fingers were like "no, no, no, not today." So..I was thinking of updating. Bc I want to see where this story will lead to. hope you guys like it.

-jenn

author's notes:

None of these archived stories will be edited, maybe edited to fit to the format of the website.


	5. TWO

"THAT SLOW BURN WAIT

WHILE IT GETS DARK."

AS CHRIS OPENED THE DOOR — with his signature smirked. Kira was the last one and he smiled at her when she walked past, and Kira returned a smile. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight, which made him smile. She was undeniably beautiful and it made him see her differently than, others.

"Hey, Kira." Isak greeted with his smile, "Didn't know you partied."

"Ha, ha, hilarious." Kira said as she held up her middle finger,"No it's something about our Russ Bus."

"Oh. You have to hook up with one of the guys." Isak face formed an 'o' shaped.

"Oh? I what?" Kira asked completely dumbed out.

"You know what you have to do..right?" Isak asked waiting for a response.

Kira nodded with a confused face, "Vilde, just said the guys would like to hook up with us."

"No, Kira. All these boys just want something in return that would make their pants tighter."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," Isak said rubbing her back.

Why do girls always have to sell themselves? Kira wasn't going to let herself feel like Chris actually liked her. Was that car ride just bait, was that kiss suppose to prove to Chris that she liked him? Well, it did anyway, it showed her something that she never thought was in her conscience.

"Well, I have to go meet Jonas," Isak said and hugged Kira.

Kira smiled and walked towards the couch. This was definitely a bad idea, the shirt hugged tightly onto her skin making her feel uncomfortable. The alcohol made her felt nauseous. She looked around the room for any of her friends, finding Chris making out with a random girl. Kira didn't know what to feel, she knew she liked Chris.

Kira stood up and walked towards the table. Mind as well have a drink if you're at a party, right? After three cups of vodka, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Chris.

"Come on Kira, I'll take you home, you're too drunk," Chris said being sincere.

"Okay," Kira said standing up, she didn't feel good that's for sure.

The music bouncing around, making her head pound harder and harder. She ran to the bathroom and puked. Chris ran after her and made sure she was okay.

"Kira, are you okay?" Chris asked holding her hair up for her.

"Yeah, can we stay for a while. I'm kinda tired." She said as the alcoholic breath left her mouth.

"Uh, yeah sure." Chris picked her up bridal style and pushed past the crowd of girls glaring at Kira.

He opened his room and laid her on the bed. He handed her a shirt that was pretty large on her. Kira pulled her black crop top off revealing a black lace bra.

"Woah, okay. I guess we're going this now." Chris said turning around.

"What? I thought you were Chris Schistad, Penetrator Chris, leaving girls crying the next morning." Kira joked around with him.

"Really, you think of me like that?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I mean come on." Kira giggled being drunk and all.

"Okay, whatever. What about you? You're all mysterious." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"And I'll keep it that way." she said winking playfully.

"Alright." He smirked as he covered Kira with a blanket, and set up a pillow on the floor for him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked half sleepy.

"Going to sleep smartass."

"Well usually when you sleep, you sleep next to the person that is lonely." Kira pretending to pouted that definitely made Chris give in.

"Alright, whatever you say baby face."

"Baby face? Very funny." She said as she turned towards the the other side.

He laid down next to her, and she turned back around looking at him right before she closed her eyes.

Kira woke up and look around the room. Her head was pounding and she noticed that the room was unnoticeable. She remembered that Chris was with her, noticing the t- shirt that was overly large on her.

She felt chills and decide to wear Chris's Penetrator sweatshirt. It was something she never thought she wore, but she didn't mind. She heard something drop in the other room, and went to see what it was.

She got up and walked to the living room, and saw Chris picking up cups from last night. She saw the frustration that stirred upon his face.

"Hey." Kira said snapping him out of his frustration and making him smile.

"Hi, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Well, I mean I gotta leave sometime, right?" She laughed as she helped him clean up.

"Oh, I see you found my sweater." He said smirking.

"I got cold." Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Oh sure." He spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, self-centered much?" She laughed.

"No.. not at all." He smiled as he picked up one last cup.

"So, it looks like we're done. I have to head out now." Kira said twiddling her fingers.

"Do you really need to go now?" Chris asked a little apprehensive.

Kira was hesitant to respond, her parents were barely home. They were always at work, and rarely check on her.

She sighed, "I guess I'll stay a night."

"Cool, my roommate will be home later." He said smiling as he placed the trash bag by the door.

"Who do you even live with?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"My cousin, Devan." He commented his face went straight as he mentioned him.

"Oh, does he go to our school?" She asked grabbing a book and paging through it.

"No, he's out of school. Well, technically he dropped out." Chris said handing her a mug with UCLA written on it.

"Oh." She sipped the tea.

"What how did you know I liked tea?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Your blog? I guess I read it, because I wanted to know more about you." He shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her.

"Well?" She asked him looking at him with her red amber eyes.

"Well, what?"

"What do you think about me?" She asked flashing a smile.

"Mysterious." He said smirking, and standing up.

Okay, so I suck at updating but I'll try more often. Also I have so many ideas for different fandoms, I can't just keep them to myself. 

So I'll try and share them with you guys every other week or day. Also tell me who should play Chris's cousin? I have a couple of faceclaims in mind, but it's good to have second opinions.

-jenn


End file.
